Egoísta
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, yaoi. ¿Por qué Dégel se llevó a Kardia a Bluegrad? :P Historia ambientada durante el tomo 12 de LC. Dégel x Kardia. Un poco angst.


**Título:** Egoísta

**Temas:** Drama, angst.

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p>Rodeado por silenciosas montañas de libros en la biblioteca de Acuario, Dégel había perdido la noción del tiempo. Atenea le había asignado una misión en Siberia oriental que podría cambiar el curso de la guerra. Para llegar al Lost Canvas se necesitaba del poder de Poseidón, y a él le correspondía hacerse cargo de negociar con su voluntad.<p>

Había pedido no ser molestado para poder investigar con tranquilidad el posible escenario, pero a pesar de todo, tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Conocía muy bien el territorio al que se dirigía y su relación con Poseidón, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de volver a recorrer las mismas páginas de libros antiguos que ya conocía de memoria, como si tuviera la impresión de estarse olvidando de algo importante.

A veces se descubría a sí mismo con la vista fija en la misma página, que parecía llevar una eternidad esperando por ser dada vuelta. Otras veces, su mirada se escapaba hacia la ventana, desde donde llegaban murmullos del exterior. Los sirvientes susurraban, el viento soplaba, la isla Kanon palpitaba.

El santuario estaba cada vez más vacío. Cuando él partiera, quedarían apenas cuatro guardianes protegiéndolo. Aries y Leo eran los más jóvenes. Sagitario era el mayor, el líder del ejército, y al igual que Sage y Hakurei en su momento, un referente al que no se podían dar el lujo de perder a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

En su ausencia, era probable que la siguiente persona en recibir una misión de peso fuera Kardia. Sabía que Kardia lo ansiaba desde el principio de la guerra, e incluso desde mucho antes. Pero conocía su temeridad. Kardia deseaba la muerte, y se precipitaría hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, si sentía que había encontrado un oponente a su altura.

―¿En qué piensas? ―La voz de Kardia resonó de repente a sus espaldas. Dégel hizo un buen trabajo disimulando su sorpresa, y cuando se dio vuelta lo hizo de manera ceremoniosa. Kardia estaba sentado sobre el marco del ventanal como si llevara un buen rato observándolo.

―¿Kardia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

―¿Quién me lo iba a impedir? ¿Esas señoritas que sirven el té?

―Te dije que no te acercaras, estoy ocupado...

―Sí, sí, sí, investigación importante, etcétera, etcétera... ―dijo Kardia, parodiando la tonalidad pomposa que utilizaba a veces Dégel. Dejó su lugar junto a la ventana para entrar directamente en la biblioteca y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, mientras miraba de reojo a Dégel con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la tensión que sabía que estaba creando en él. Se detuvo frente a un globo terráqueo que estaba sobre la mesa y utilizó su uña derecha para hacerlo girar a toda velocidad.

―No toques eso ―advirtió Dégel, que se acercó de inmediato hasta la mesa y subrayó sus palabras utilizando su mano para detener el movimiento de la esfera. Kardia rió, divertido.

―Relájate ―replicó―. Entonces... tendrás la oportunidad de actuar... mientras yo me quedo esperando por la mía. A este ritmo voy a terminar muriendo de aburrimiento. Aunque de hecho, si fuera por lo aburrido que estoy, ya debería haber muerto hace tiempo.

Aunque devolvió con intensidad la juguetona mirada de Kardia, Dégel sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar ese último comentario. Por más que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, le molestaba que Kardia hablara de la muerte con tanta ligereza.

―Tu momento de actuar ya llegará... ―murmuró Dégel, aunque utilizando un tono reacio y poco convincente. Kardia puso a un lado el globo terráqueo para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Dégel

―Quizás. Porque si surge un problema mientras tú estás ausente, probablemente yo sea el próximo en la fila ―señaló Kardia, cuyas palabras parecían ser un eco de los pensamientos de Dégel―. Y en ese caso, quizás nos quede poco tiempo, ¿no te parece que podríamos aprovecharlo...? ―agregó, abriéndose camino a través de la barrera helada del cosmos de Dégel hasta que su piel tibia chocó con la de él.

Su beso transmitió el sabor de la desesperación y de la urgencia, pero también el ímpetu y el deleite con que Kardia se entregaba a cualquier experiencia. Para él no existía la vergüenza, ni tampoco le prestaba atención a las reglas que otros tanto se preocupaban en respetar. Todo valía, y más aún cuando se trataba de algo que pusiera a prueba sus límites o los de otro. No le interesaban las supuestas normas por las que se regía el mundo, solamente estaba dispuesto a obedecer los mandatos de sus propios impulsos.

Se enredaron el uno en el otro hasta que fue imposible determinar dónde estaba cada uno, y la piel de Kardia quedó rápidamente cubierta por un sudor ardiente, a pesar del aura de frío que rodeaba a Dégel. Pronto el calor se volvió demasiado intenso, y para decepción de Kardia, Dégel se apartó, buscando mirarlo a la cara.

Al hacerlo, Dégel percibió que la expresión burlona de Kardia había dejado paso a la sonrisa melancólica que aparecía en los raros momentos en que bajaba la guardia. La había visto por primera vez cuando Kardia le había contado acerca de su enfermedad. Acerca de cómo había buscado la manera de curarse, pero solo había conseguido empeorarlo todo. Acerca de cómo en realidad no quería morir, pero había tenido que resignarse a eso. Y ya que moriría joven, quería que fuera en una batalla épica, una que mereciera ser recordada. Esa sería su manera de vivir para siempre.

―No ―dijo Dégel sin pensarlo. Kardia dio un respingo.

―¿Qué...?

―No serás el próximo.

―¿El próximo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Kardia, antes de comprender a qué se refería―. Espera... ¿necesito de tu permiso para morir, ahora? Después yo soy el egoísta... ―comentó con ironía. Retrocedió sin cuidado, tirando al suelo varios libros que estaban al borde de la mesa que se cruzó en su camino. Dégel lo vio recostarse contra la pared y temblar. Respiraba pesadamente, pero su sonrisa altiva había regresado.

―No, no es eso... ―respondió Dégel, volviendo a acercarse.

―¿En serio? ¿Así que tú le das un nombre diferente al egoísmo?

Ignorando las acusaciones de Kardia, Dégel lo rodeó en un abrazo, en un esfuerzo por mantener bajo control su temperatura. La violencia de la fiebre repentina lo desconcertaba. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente cuidado?

―Estás hirviendo.

Escuchó a Kardia reír, y sintió su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de las carcajadas.

―No podrás evitarlo por siempre, Dégel. Solo estás comprando un poco más de tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta? Estás regateando con la muerte. Es patético.

El calor se estaba saliendo de control. En busca de aire, Kardia empujó a Dégel hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que hizo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando el acuariano levantó la vista, un segundo después, Kardia ya no estaba allí. Quien ocupaba su lugar era un duplicado exacto de sí mismo, un segundo Dégel que lo miraba fijamente, haciendo gala del mismo porte presuntuoso con que él solía presentarse ante los otros. Extrañamente, Dégel no se sorprendió por lo que veía. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue el vago recuerdo de haber leído que los escandinavos creían que encontrarse con un doble era la señal de una tragedia inminente.

―Eres débil ―sentenció la imagen espectral con frialdad.

Dégel sintió que algo lo hacía caer hacia adelante y de pronto despertó. Se encontró cabeceando sobre el libro que había estado leyendo y abrió los ojos, confundido. Estaba de vuelta en la realidad. El globo terráqueo descansaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, y la vela que iluminaba la habitación aún no terminaba de consumirse. Tardó unos momentos en desprenderse del aturdimiento generado por del sueño que acababa de experimentar. Su mente cansada le había jugado una mala pasada, tomando elementos de sus memorias y de sus miedos para crear una pesadilla que se había sentido real.

Cerró el libro que tenía frente a sí, intentó enterrar el recuerdo del sueño lo más hondo posible y se acercó a la ventana. No podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión antes de partir. Debía cumplir con la misión que Atenea le había encomendado, pero si Kardia se veía involucrado en una pelea donde decidiera utilizar el Katakeo mientras él estaba lejos, no tendría ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir. Al mismo tiempo, hacer que Kardia lo acompañara a Siberia significaría dejar al santuario más desprotegido.

Mientras se preparaba para ponerse en marcha, consideró cada una de las posibilidades. Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque la misión le hubiera sido adjudicada únicamente a él, quizás pudiera haber dificultades adicionales a la hora de cumplirla. Buscaba convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba procediendo de la manera más racional, aunque en el fondo estaba actuando de acuerdo a sus propios intereses. Al final, todas sus razones no eran más que puras excusas.

En el momento de ingresar a la octava casa, Dégel aún debatía consigo mismo acerca de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero en el fondo sabía que no había marcha atrás. Kardia, que había estado ocupando su tiempo jugueteando con un espectro de baja categoría, lo recibió entre ironías, quejas acerca de esto y aquello, bromas y provocaciones. Dégel apenas lo escuchaba, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Kardia blandió su aguja escarlata a manera de desafío frente a sus ojos, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

―Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ―preguntó.

Dégel se tomó un tiempo para contestar, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

―He recibido una orden de Atenea ―explicó―. Estoy yendo hacia Siberia, y quiero que vengas conmigo.

La mueca inicial de desdén de Kardia no le sorprendió, sino que sirvió para reforzar su determinación. Sabía que Kardia se negaría a acompañarlo en un principio, pero también sabía cómo despertar su curiosidad y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Kardia podía asemejarse a primera vista a un caballo rebelde que no aceptaba ningún jinete, pero Dégel conocía la manera correcta de manejar las riendas. Y lo había decidido. No dejaría que Kardia muriera, si él podía evitarlo. Se lo llevaría con él. Aunque eso lo convirtiera en un egoísta.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Extrañaba a Dégel y Kardia, así que necesitaba escribir algo con ellos. Para esta historia tomé en cuenta cosas que pasan en el tomo 12, hasta el punto de utilizar una escena de ese tomo, la escena en que Dégel convence a Kardia de ir con él a Bluegrad.

Siempre me llamó la atención cómo Dégel se llevó a Kardia siendo que la misión le había sido entregada a ÉL y solamente a ÉL. Se llevó a Kardia sin tener ningún justificativo real, y sabiendo que así estaba dejando más vulnerable al santuario.

Ah, el tema de que los escandinavos creen que ver a tu doble es señal de que pasará algo malo es verdad. Allí se creía que era señal de muerte próxima.

Ahora que me saqué las ganas de Dégel y Kardia, me voy a continuar con historias que tengo pendientes. Gracias a quienes hayan leído XD


End file.
